Trainy Days (feat. Kola Rola, La Menta Fresca)
Trainy Days (feat. Kola Rola, La Menta Fresca) is the fourth song from the album Crying in the Clout. Album # Lazy Crazy (feat. La Menta Fresca) # Miles By Miles (feat. La Menta Fresca, Kola Rola, Kwin) # Boggle (feat. La Menta Fresca, Kola Rola, Kwin) # Trainy Days (feat. Kola Rola, La Menta Fresca) # Get Out Of My Box (feat. Kwin) Video Lyrics Tom Gonna give it a little while, I gotta get the vibe alright You understand me Travelling, it's where we go, no place to be slow I'm going farther than I've ever been before I'm going across terrains and meraines Never seen, never looking, When I see you, your way in the wind Your going so fast, swindling, like a little man Over mountains, Under bridges and over the town I'm coming fast, really, I gotta know, Why, do you never show, When I'm coming, I'm coming real fast, I'm always coming first, never coming last Rumi Get on the train, feels like I've been here before I'm in a daze, yeah I'm having a snore You know, stopping all stations, except one or another I'm always on the train with me and my brother You know, just going around town, just seeing how it goes There's always sun, but it never snows The tracks go on forever, they can never last But the tracks are leading to my future, not my past Kola Rola Yeah Kola Rola, I keep on winning And the world keeps on spinning But sometimes, you need to enjoy what you have And not look back Whenever bad things happen, You just need to know it's not your fault, You need to just keep pushing on And when things get hard You just need to go, You just need to keep on rolling, like a train Just keep the wheels on rolling Tom Some men that I'll never meet Loads of people, I'll never know I'm journeying, like a man in the mist I'll never get to see it, what will I mist That's right, I'm going so fast I don't get to enjoy, what I've done in the past I always get to see, but nothing that I know Never anything, never any snow yeah Rumi I'm feeling sad, and I never dance All these responsibilities better pull up my pants I got a drink in my hand and it be fizzing I've been so sad since my dog ended up in prison On the carriage, with spanacopita in my hand It's been so long since trumpet man has been in the band It's been all alone, all by ourselves We're nothing, no books to put on the shelves I've got a train to my left and a train to my right I look into the sun, but it all seems so bright Only some days is the rain rainy But there isn't no days that the train isn't not trainy﻿ Category:Crying in the Clout Category:Song